1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more particularly to a front fork of a bicycle with a suspension and damping apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional front fork 1 with a hydraulic damping apparatus, which has an upper tube 2, a bottom fork 3 and a valve 4 mounted at a bottom of the upper tube 2. The valve 4 has an oil outlet 4a at a middle portion thereof, two apertures 4b at opposite sides of the oil outlet 4a and two plates 5 at a bottom of the valve 4 and below the apertures 4b respectively. A needle valve 6 is inserted into the tube 2 from a top thereof. A front end 6a of the needle valve 6 is aligned with the oil outlet 4a of the valve 4, and a rear end 6b thereof is rotated to adjust a distance between the front end 6a and the oil outlet 4a, such that a velocity of an oil 7 is changed to adjust the resistance. The needle valve 6 takes the impact of the oil 7 flowing upwards via the oil outlet 4a directly that would damage the needle valve 6 after a long time of use. In addition, the oil 7 usually has air bubbles therein while it flows in the valve 4, and the oil 7 has a constant flow rate that the buffer capacity cannot absorb the impact of the front fork 1 gradually.